Mass Effect and the Two Spectres: Reclaimer
by CoronaJTV
Summary: Sequel to "Mass Effect and the Two Spectres". Commander Charles Alonso is dead, Commander Jane Shepard and the rest of her friends must try to move on and go on with their lives while one organization thinks that they could bring back the dead. Short tie-in to next sequel. FShepxLiara; AlonsoxAshleyxMiranda
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Another story for you guys.**

**Welcome back to those that have read my previous story, 'Mass Effect and the Two Spectres' and hello to my new readers (I suggest you read that other story first ;p )**

**This is a short tie-in to my next story that I will be starting sometime in the near future. **

**All Mass Effect characters belong to Bioware.**

**So let's get down to it!**

* * *

It's Over

**June 9, 2183**

**Citadel - Ward Apartments - Liara T'Soni - 0900 hours**

Today is Charlie's funeral. The Presidium has been decorated to give thanks and to honor Commander Charlie Alonso. Shepard has locked herself into our bedroom since we've arrived. It has been...difficult for the both of us. I've tried to join with her a few times but she refuses to share with me with what happened. I want to help her rid herself from this grief and pain but she won't let me. Each meld has ended with Shepard breaking down, crying. It's breaking my heart, seeing her shut everyone away like this. She has even taken the fallen spectre's trait of drinking.

"Shepard?" I lightly tapped on our bedroom door. "It's time to get up."

Silence.

"Shepard please..."

"Go away Liara. I don't want to go. Leave me alone." My heart sank when she mentioned my name. There was anger in her voice. _Why would she be angry with me?_

"Shepard, it's the least we can-"

"It's the least we can do?" Shepard voice raised and footsteps could be heard, stomping towards my direction. The door opened and out stepped Shepard; her beautifully tan skin had now turned pale due from the excessive drinking and her eyes red from crying. "It's the least _we _can do?" she repeated, just as angry as before. "We haven't found his body Liara! This is NOT a proper funeral. He of all people deserves better. I won't go."

"But Shepard-"

"I SAID NO!"

That was the last straw. I understand that she is upset but she will _not_ take it out on me. "Don't you dare yell at me Shepard! You think that I enjoy this? I miss him too! He was my friend too!" Shepard's face softened and reached for me but I pushed her away and shook my head. "I know you are hurting but quite frankly, I DO NOT appreciate this treatment."

"I..." Shepard broke into tears once more and sat on the floor. I instinctively followed. "I'm sorry my love. I wasn't thinking-"

"No, you weren't." I snapped. "Now we are _going_ to Charlie's funeral because we loved and respected him. That, Shepard, is final."

**Citadel - Presidium - Commander Shepard - 1200 hours**

It seemed that there were more people than the ceremony that was held two months ago... _When Charlie was alive. _I shook my head clear of the thought. I couldn't think like that at this hour. It's not what Charlie would've wanted. He would want me to honor him with respect. Still, I couldn't help but feel saddened as my attention went towards the N7 casket a few yards in front of me on the left side of the podium. It's glossy black finish with the N7 stripe going down the middle. A large portrait of Charlie was placed beside it. He looked so clean and handsome in his Alliance blues. That smile was infectious that I couldn't help but smile at the portrait. _I miss his so much._

I felt cold and dead as soon as I looked back at the body-less coffin . Not even Liara could cheer me up; she has grown distant and just as cold as I am feeling right now, and it's because of me. The Alliance sent a small team to the planet of Alchera a few weeks ago and found no sign of Charlie's body. As I stare at the body-less casket, I wished that the Alliance could postpone this public funeral until we find his body.

I had blocked all the speeches and thought of him. His soft brown hair, his vibrant hazel eyes, his beautiful but sometimes annoying smile. _I miss his smile._ I looked back at the portrait and single tear escaped and ran down my cheek as Admiral Hackett passed the microphone to me. _Oh no... please!_ I begged. I'm in no position to talk about my fallen friend. _I... I don't think I can do this._ My heart began to race and I began to develop a cold sweat. As much as my brain told me not to go up, my body ignored it and I felt myself walking up to the podium. The crowd was silent, with the exception of a few sobs that could be heard from the crowd.

"I... I didn't prepare a speech today." I looked at the casket and thought of him once more. "I lost one of the most important people in my life." I chuckled as I thought of something he used to say. "I remember that he always told me, 'Jane, you know you can't do this without me. Without me, you wouldn't be standing here.' And he was right. We fought alongside each other for many years. We protected each other; even before enlisting for duty, we were there for one another. _We,_ were a team. Not a day has gone by where I feel like I let him down in his final moments. The last thing he said was that he was saving my life. Right now, I feel the complete opposite. I part of me died with him and I'll never get him back." I looked at the casket once more and I couldn't stay in control anymore. I burst into tears and collapsed on the ground, running my hands along the side of the coffin.

_Why damn it! Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?_

I felt a hand on my shoulders, followed by an accompanying sobs. I turned around and saw Ashley lying there with me. I did the only thing I could do; the right thing to do: Hug her.

"I'm so sorry Ash. I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't save him!" I held her tighter. I clenched her shirt into my fist.

"No Skipper. He always told me that you've saved him countless of times. In a way, he was paying you back."

"I never asked him to kill himself for me. I never wanted that!"

"Shhh" Ashley shushed me as her hand brushed through my hair. "It's okay skipper. It's okay. He always told me that he loved you more than anything. I hate that he was taken from us but I will always treasure the time I spent with him. He was the greatest man I have ever met."

Here I was, being weak in front of one of my squads and Charlie's girlfriend. The roles should be reversed but here I am, crying like a baby.

**Undisclosed location - Chronos Station - Operative Miranda Lawson - 1230 hours**

_Charlie is dead? _I couldn't believe the news reports coming from the Citadel, I swiped through vid streams, stopping at a stream where reporter Emily Wong narrated the special funeral for the man I still care for. _Cared for._ I corrected in my head. Tears escaped and made their way down towards my lips. The salt tasted good on my lips. My heart began to pound, as if wanting to be set free. I turned off the vid screen and walked out of my quarters. I needed to breathe and step away from everything.

"Miranda Lawson, please report to the Illusive Man." a man spoke through the PA system. A sigh escaped my lips and pinched the bridge of my nose and made my way to see my boss.

"Miranda," The Illusive Man spoke as he watched the gigantic red sun in front of the station. "I have a job for you." I walked towards him; the loud clack of my high heels echoed the giant, dark tinted glass room as I made my way to stand beside him. "It's about the late Commander Alonso." My body stiffened as soon as he mentioned his name. I remained silent to let him continue. "I'm sure you are aware of the Blue Suns. The Shadow Broker has hired them to search for the Commander's body. Apparently, they have found him before the Alliance could do the same."

_What? How?_ My insides began to shift but I had to stay professional. "You want me to get him back?" I asked neutrally.

"Yes. I suggest you have backup for this... someone like Doctor T'Soni."

"Why her?" I asked as the asari's Dossier popped on-screen.

"The doctor and Shepard seem to be near the edge of their relationship. I think we can help the asari by offering her a brief alliance with her."

"So I go up to her and get Shepard to help-"

"No." The Illusive Man quickly interrupted and turned to face me. "The commander must never know. If we are to get Shepard to join our cause, she must not know what will transpire."

"And what is that sir?" I rest a hand on my hip as Shepard's dossier scrolled on the screen. _It would certainly would be easy if she was onboard_. I said to myself

"I am giving you everything at your disposal. I am sending you coordinates to Lazarus Station. There, you will find a team of the most brilliant mathematicians, scientists, techs and you will bring a man from the dead."

I did a double take, unsure if I just heard The Illusive Man correctly. "Sorry?"

Despite my confused tone, The Illusive Man laughed as he turned back to face the giant sun. "Miss Lawson, I've known you for many years; I am sure you are not deaf. I trust you to do your job. You are a genius Miranda, you have what it takes to do the impossible. I know you will get it done."

I blankly nodded at him. _I'm supposed to bring **him** back?_

**July 7, 2183**

**Illium - Liara's Apartment - Commander Shepard - 0300 hours**

I woke up with a cold sweat, screaming and crying out for Charlie as I tried to save him. It's been two months and I still see him haunting me in my dreams. I wiped the sweat from my brow after I swung my legs to the side of the bed. _God its 3 AM. _I walked out of my room and walked towards the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee.

"Shepard?" Liara spoke as she leaned over the counter. Things have gotten better between the two of us and I am grateful to have her around. I turned and poured myself a cup and looked at my love. Her skin has gotten paler in the last few weeks. _She has done so much for me._

"Sorry to wake you." I sadly smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" My smile quickly disappeared and I found myself staring at the hot liquid inside my cup. _I can't!_ I said to myself.

I heard a deep sigh, followed by, "Fine." Liara began making her way back to our bedroom. The way she said it broke my heart. I'm shutting her out again. I know she's trying to help but it's my business. I don't want to share my feeling with her. They will no doubt change her and I don't want that to happen. I set the cup down on the counter and followed Liara.

"Something wrong?" I asked as I sat on the bed. Liara laid on the bed on her side, with her back towards me. _Is she crying?_ I leaned in and softly touched her shoulder. "Babe, talk to me."

"Now you want to talk? Why are you so selfish! Can't you see that it hurts me that you don't want to share? Do you not trust me?" Liara now sat up, with her back on the headboard, furiously looking at me. I averted my gaze from her. I don't want her to be angry, let alone at me.

"Of course I trust you. How can I not?" I said softly.

"Then why won't you share with me? I want to help."

"I...I know you do...but" I sighed and scratched the back of my neck. "...Okay"

"Okay?" Liara smiled. I nodded reluctantly. _If she really want to see this, I have no other choice._ Liara held my hands and caressed them. "Relax Shepard. Embrace Eternity!"

_"Shepard! Joker!" Charlie waved as he slowly made his way from the broken down CIC._

_"What the fuck are you doing here? Go back to the escape pods. I got things from here."_

_"Watch the arm!" Joker growled under his breath as I grabbed him a little too rough._

_"Nice to see you too, Jane." Charlie said sarcastically and continued. "Liara told me that you were up here and thought I'd give you a hand." Charlie moved to Joker's other side and grabbed the pilot's arms and wrapped them around his shoulders._

_The memory jumped to a few moments later, when I was stuck in a stasis bubble. I saw Charlie smile and push the red button that would send me and joker into space._

_"Charlie!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I repeatedly banged on the metallic door. "Noooo!" Tears flowed down my face as I watched the Normandy engulf in flames._

_"He's gone..." I've heard those words countless of times but I would never thought I would even use those words when referring to Charlie._

_"Goddess..." I heard Liara say through the comms and I felt angry, then sadness. The sadness was Liara's half of the meld. I felt the melding come to a screeching halt._

"Y-you blame me?" Liara eye's turned to her normal shade of blue and tears flew down her cheers. "You blame me for the Commander's death?"

My skin turned pale and my body began to shiver. I shared too much. I shouldn't have shared anything at all! "N-no! I don't!"

"How _dare_ you!" Liara got up from the bed and glared her eyes at me.

"Liara let me explain." I got up from the bed and reached for her.

"Please do!" She swatted my hand away and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I... I wasn't thinking clearly and I was-"

"That's always your excuse!" Liara yelled, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration.

"Oh really? What would you do if you ordered someone to do a simple task and they didn't do it? All you had to do was get everyone to the fucking escape pods!" I yelled back.

"So you do blame me?" She sneered, wanting an answer.

I hesitated, wanting to be careful at first. Then suddenly, I didn't seem to care anymore. "Yes! I blame you. Are you happy now? I blame you! You had one job to do! You were responsible to get everyone to safety!"

"I see..." Liara said softly as she moved back into the shadow. "Get out." She said softly, just below a whisper.

"Liara I-" I reached out to her but she stepped back.

"Get out of my life Shepard... I... I-I don't want to see you...ever." My heart is being torn into pieces, and it's my fault.

"Liara I'm sorry..." I dropped to my knees, begging for forgiveness. My eyesight began to blur from the tears. "Babe please don't make me leave. I didn't mean it." But Liara ignored me and made her way downstairs to her terminal. I followed closeby, only to be placed in stasis by Liara as she typed away. I stood still, watching Liara as she typed in something. It wasn't til moments later when she turned around and walked towards me.

"I have called a skycab that will take you to the Nos Astra spaceport. You will be travel to the Citadel and you will leave me alone. You will pack your belongings and will wait for the cab to arrive. I don't want to see you ever again. You broke my heart Shepard."

_I can't do this anymore! _I said to myself. _I don't know how I can live on anymore. Charlie is dead and the one person that matters most to me hates me._ "Liara..."

"Don't Shepard..." Liara averted her gaze, looking away at the night sky out her window. "for both of our sakes. It's over."

* * *

**Noooo! Not Shep and Liara! :'(**

**Now, don't worry. Everything will fall in place soon. Trust me.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this short story. Please leave a review and show me some love by following me via 'author' and/or 'story'.**

**If you guys haven't read my previous story, be sure to do so :)**

**Until next time!**


	2. Omega

**Hello everyone!**

**Another chapter in for you guys.**

**Sorry to BloodyHighClaw but I couldn't help myself ;p**

**A few surprises here in this chapter**

**So without further ado, let's get right to it.**

* * *

Omega

**July 10, 2183**

**Illium - Liara's Apartment - Operative Miranda Lawson**

I pressed on the buzzer and waited for the asari to open the door. No response; I tapped on the buzzer once more and heard someone approach the door

"Ye- Oh... its you." The doctor winced and glared her eyes at me. It seems that Charlie told everyone about my... short affair with Jacob.

I ignored her and crossed my hands behind my back. "May I come in?"

"Why would I do that Miss Lawson?" Liara snarled at my name as she crossed her arms across her chest. I had expecting that. I simply smiled and stood taller as I felt the asari felt uneasy towards my presence.

"It's about Charlie." I said plainly, making a short but subtle gesture that I needed to speak to her inside her apartment. She nodded and let me inside. I weakly smiled and went inside. I walked through her apartment and sat on one of the sofas on the other side of the entrance.

"So what is this about?" Liara asked as she sat on the opposite sofa, still glaring at me.

I sat back on the sofa and crossed a leg over the other. "My boss has giving me information that I think would benefit you. Are you aware of the Shadow Broker?"

"All I know is that he's a dangerous person, capable of anything."

I nodded, pleased by her knowledge. "Correct. He has hired the blue suns to track down the Commander's body. The merc band succeeded." I paused to observe the asari's expression. Her eyes widened slightly and that was all I needed. "My sources say that The Shadow Broker wants to give his body to the reapers." Liara's eyes widened with terror.

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"As I said, I have my sources."

"Wh-what do you want me to do?"

"It won't be a simple task. I need you to recover his body and bring it to me. First, I must teach you on how to become a successful information broker. You will need those sets of skills if you want to save the commander."

"Why would you help me?" her voice changed to show uncertainty.

"I know that you and Shepard recently had a dispute. As much as my boss might agree that having you out of Shepard's way is beneficial, he needs Shepard focused for when the reapers strike. You and Charlie are the two people in her life that can keep her in check." She looked at me nervously as I mentioned her personal life. "As I said, I have my sources. Now, will you help us?"

There was a long pause as Liara pondered her options. She looked up at me and began, "...Before I help you, I must know what you plan to do once you have Charlie's body?"

I smiled and gave of a small laugh. "I guess you have the right to know. My boss has entrusted me to bring him back to the world of the living."

"Y-you mean resurrect him?" Liara's skin turned to a light shade of blue. "Can it be done?" She looked up at me with a look of hope.

"I'm very good at what I do Doctor T'Soni. I will bring him back." I nodded as I observed the young asari.

"Okay. Count me in."

**Four months later...**

"I'm impressed! Good work Miss T'Soni." Liara took three months to discover who I really was and who I worked for. Thankfully, she accepted this fact and let me continue to train her. These past few months have been...enjoyable. The asari is a brilliant, calculated woman when she wants to be. I have no doubt she will be successful at her new job.

Liara blushed and smiled at the complement. "I am a very good information broker."

I chuckled along with Liara. "That may be true but you still have much to learn."

"Is that so? Here, take a look at this." Liara handed me a datapad that gave information that the Blue Suns will exchange Charlie's body to reaper agents sometime next week on Omega.

"I'm doubly impressed."

"As I said, I'm a very good information broker." Liara's posture showed confidence in her work. _That you are._ "So I will pack the bags and we will head to Omega right away." Liara stood and went upstairs to begin packing. I followed close behind.

"I'm sorry Liara but there won't be a _we_ on Omega." Liara froze as she stuffed clothes in her suitcase.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I held up my arms and I began to explain. "You won't be alone. I have gotten in touch with a drell that will assist you. His name is Feron, he is one of Shadow Broker's agents. You two will meet on Omega and recover the Commander's body. I'm going to send you coordinates to my station. There, you will hand over his body to me and I will begin reconstructing his body."

"I see... how can I trust this Feron?"

"You can't but given the circumstances, I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." Liara stayed still long after I stopped talking. Her body language has become harder to read in the last month but I know she will get the job done. Liara finally looked up at me, eyes filled with determination.

"I'll bring him to you as quick as I can."

**November 12, 2183**

**Citadel - Citadel Tower - Commander Shepard - 1000 hours**

"Shepard, thank you for coming on such short notice." Councilor Anderson rose from his seat and walked over to shake my hand.

"Anytime Councilor." I grinned as I firmly shook his hand. "What can I do for you?"

"I am getting reports about a Vigilante, code name Archangel; he's been causing some havoc for the mercs out in the Terminus Systems."

I chuckled, not sure where this is going. "Sounds like the guy who should deserve a medal. Want me to go pick him up?"

"Actually," Anderson scratched his arm. "I need you to join him."

"Uhh sir?"

"Look, things have been a problem with you since you returned to active duty. Soldiers are making their way towards clinics after you pick fights with them. Brass wants you suspended but Hackett and I have done everything we can to convince them that you just need some time. I've gotten in touch with Archangel and he is willing to let you join him."

"Oh." I said lamely. I guess I'm just too much to handle. _Ugh, whatever._ "Alright where can I find him?"

"Right now he's recruiting a team and will begin a mass assault on small merc bands stationed on Omega. You should find him there."

"On it." I saluted to the councilor, which he returned and began to walk out of his office.

"Shepard?" I stopped and turned my head just enough to face him. "Good luck."

**One week later...**

Omega. _What a shitty place to live in._ Most of the population slithered over to Afterlife, the station's club. As much as I wanted a drink, I was here on business.

While taking a shuttle here, I spoke briefly with 'The Archangel' and in the brief conversation; he sent me coordinates for a meetup with his new squad. As I arrived at the main door, a beam of light automatically began to scan my armored body. After a few seconds, the door opened and I walked inside. There were multiple voices down the hall and I cautiously made my way towards them.

"The famous Commander Shepard has graced us with her presence." A deep voice spoke. The voice belonged to a masked turian, who stood up from his seat to greet me. "Welcome to the team."

"Thanks, I guess. When do we start?"

"The Blood Pack is moving in by the numbers, most of their shipments end here. They've got themselves a little cargo station where all their prized possessions are neatly bundled together. The rest of the team should be here within two days. Then, we will strike."

"Fair enough." I nodded as I walked passed him and sat by one of the tables, where other of the Archangel's squads sat and ate. From the corner of my eye, I saw Archangel watch me. I quickly looked at him and winked. "Something you like?"

The masked turian placed his arms behind his back and began pacing back and forth. "Gentlemen, give me and the Commander a few minutes. **Alone.**" Everyone nodded and quickly made their way out towards the balcony. Archangel closed the windows and doors from his omni-tool and I couldn't help but smile mischievously.

"I didn't know you birdies had the hots for humans." I said in a husky tone as the Archangel made his way towards me.

"Nice to see you too, Shepard." The deep voice had changed to a more raspy voice. _If heard that voice before._

I forced myself to do a double take. "Do I know you?" The Archangel removed his helmet, only to reveal a familiar face. I collapsed from my chair and my jaw felt like it dropped on the floor. "Garrus?"

"The one and only." Garrus' mandibles twitched and formed a smile.

"Garrus!" I jumped from the floor and tackled him. "It's so good to see you!" Happiness flowed through me as I embraced my favorite turian. I heard Garrus clear his throat and I quickly let go. "So... Archangel huh?" I placed a quick jab on his arm.

The turian chuckled, "Yeah well after you went into a hissy fit a few months ago, someone had to take over."

"So, you are forming yourself a cleanup squad?" I smiled as I leaned on the wall.

"Can't stand by while the mercs control this station. I wouldn't dare go up against Aria; might as well pick a fight against the other gangs."

"Not going to argue with you there, I'm with you til the end." I patted him on the shoulder. "Sounds like fun."

Garrus nodded and placed his helmet back on. "You should get some rest Shepard. We've got a big day ahead. The quarters are upstairs and down the hall. Room twelve." Garrus handed me a room key and I smiled.

"See you tomorrow." I began to walk up, only to be halted by Garrus once more.

"No more flirting with me. Liara wouldn't like that very much." My smile disappeared. _Liara... I wonder where she is right now. I miss her so much. _

"Yeah, you and I need to catch up; perhaps another time Garrus, goodnight."

**November 24, 2183**

**Omega - Liara T'Soni - 2000 hours**

"There they are." Feron whispered as we overlooked the exchange. One of the Blue Suns members carried a casket where Charlie was. Feron confirmed it earlier when he saw the body being placed there hours before. We were waiting for them to get into position then all of a sudden, all hell broke loose. Bodies flew all around the floor below. The Blue Suns were being attacked by shadows in the dark. Beams of yellow appeared from the darkness and the mercenaries fell to the ground. Feron and I looked at each other. We both knew that the plans have changed and we had to act fast.

"I'll get the shuttle, you get ready for extraction." I ordered at the drell who simply nodded. I hopped off the building and sprinted to our shuttle nearby. I activated the shuttles engines and made my way towards the battlefield. I opened the door to the shuttle and walked out, with my Shuriken SMG in hand. Forty yards away, Feron hid behind cover behind the casket and I made my way towards him.

"Are you hurt?" I asked as I scanned him with my omni-tool. The drelll shook his head and unholstered his Phalanx pistol. We had one chance with this and we needed to do it fast. I counted down and the both of us proceeded to push the casket towards the shuttle.

"Push!" I yelled. "We are almost there." Then, there was a scream. Feron had been shot. I let go of the casket and ran over to the weakened drell.

"Go Liara..." he said as he applied pressure to his side. "Save him."

"I can't leave you behind." I tried to pull him towards the shuttle but he simple shoved me away. "I said go! I knew the risks going in. I'll be fine."

I didn't know what to do. Tray shot got closer to me and I looked up and saw more Blue Suns coming closer.

"Go." Feron got up and got behind a dead corpse. "I'll cover you and you make an escape." I nodded and lifted the casket biotically, setting it down near the doorway. I looked back at Feron who just killed off a few mercenaries that were heading for my direction. _I won't forget you._ I sat on the pilot's seat and took off and made my way to Lazarus station.

**November 27, 2183**

**Lazarus Station - Operative Miranda Lawson - 0300 hours**

I have received word from Liara had successfully recovered Charlie's body and that she should be here at any moment.

"Miranda?" Jacob lightly knocked on my office. I looked up briefly at him, he was now a full Cerberus officer and wore very tight clothing, still thinking that he can win me over after I specifically said that we were done.

I sighed outwardly and ran my hand though my hair. _What the hell does he want!_ "Yes Lieutenant what is it?"

"I was wondering..." _Ugh here we go. _"If you wanted to grab a bite to eat."

"I have more important things to do Jacob, as do you. I had hoped that I had made myself clear months ago. I am _not_ interested!"

"S-sorry, I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong!" I sighed loudly once more and regained my composure. "The Illusive Man has entrusted in you to be head of security. Do not make me have to throw you out of the bloody air lock!"

"Miss Lawson?" Operative Amanda Sturridge spoke through the comms.

"What!" I yelled.

"M-miss T'Soni's shuttle has just arrived." _Thank god!_

"Thank you Amanda, tell her I'll be there shortly."

**Lazarus Station - Liara T'Soni - 0300 hours**

I stepped off the pilots seat and made my way to the back of the shuttle to look at Charlie's body, or so I hope it is. The body is completely unrecognizable. It is completely charred and deformed. I had told myself not to vomit at the sight of him.

_Goddess, if you come back to us, I hope that someday you can forgive me. I pray that you will come back to me just as you were before. I feel so selfish looking at you now. I'm doing this so Shepard can return to me, hoping that things will be fixed between us when she sees that you are indeed alive. You will probably come back and decide to hate me. I will accept it if that is indeed the case. All I want is for Shepard to come back to me. She misses you so much. It broke my heart seeing her so depressed. Deep down, I still hate myself for ending our relationship but at the time, I could no longer see her like that._

_Now, I just hope that this is all worth it. I just lost a friend and I don't know if I could get him back. Feron must be getting tortured at the hands of the Shadow Broker. I have nowhere to look, no way to find him and bring him to safety. I hope that Miranda can keep her promise or else things will never go back to normal._

_Miranda. _I chuckle as I think about her relationship to the man that was lying on the table beside me. _I have a feeling that you will not enjoy her company. Be strong Charlie. I know you can't hear me but that's the best advice I can give you. The reapers are coming and Shepard needs the both of us to stand by her side. We can't do this without you._

_Come back to us._

"Hello Liara." A woman's voice spoke softly as Cerberus officers took Charlie's charred body into the large station. _Amanda Sturridge, the young human engineer that was placed by Cerberus onboard the Normandy in order to feed them information as we hunted for Saren._ _She looks frightened that I'm here. I don't have the time or the energy to kill her. _

"Hello, where is she?" I looked around for Miranda.

"S-she will be here shortly."

"Ah, Doctor T'Soni." Miranda's voice sounded distant. I turned to the voice and there she was, walking towards me. She was in her usual skin-tight suit, along with a lab coat. We shook hands and signaled me to follow her. "Glad to see that your mission was sucessful."

"When will you send a rescue for Feron?" I asked.

"I am sorry to hear but The Illusive Man has put all resources into the resurrection of the Commander."

"I see..." I frowned but I guess The Illusive Man has a point. "How soon will you begin the reconstruction?" Miranda stopped walking and looked out a window, where Charlie's body was being placed on a reconstruction device. Medical equipment was placed beside his body to monitor his status.

"That damage is far worse than I had imagined it would be. At this point, I have no way of knowing when he will be alive. Tests must be made but first we must assess any internal damage to the body before anything else." _Just what I had feared: He won't be back like he was before. _"I will send you update when I can." Miranda assured me with a smile.

"Thank you." I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Bring him back to us. We need him alive."

* * *

**Let the Lazarus Project BEGIN!**

**I want to thank those that have already subscribed and reviewed this story. I will be busy the rest of the week so you guys wont see the next chapter for at least another week :(**

**Please leave a review and give me some love by following and subscribing to me and the story.**

**See you guys on the other side!**


	3. I'll Fix You

I'll Fix You

**February 15, 2184 (3 months into Lazarus Project)**

**Lazarus Station - Operative Miranda Lawson - 0000 hours**

"Miss Lawson, how is our commander doing?" The Illusive Man has been keeping an eye on his investment. So far, things are slowly progressing.

"Sir, most of the internal damage to the commander's body has been fixed. When Dr. T'Soni delivered the body to the station, I had the body installed with nanites which would help speed up the recovery process. We have added secondary and tertiary immune systems so he should heal faster and live longer than most human beings. Still, it's too soon to tell when the commander will wake. There was... more damage than I had expected."

The Illusive Man shifted in his seat as he read my report. "I have faith in you Miranda. I have reports from Udina saying that Shepard is working with her turian friend Garrus Vakarian, playing 'Destroy the Gangs of Omega'. You and I both know that that is _not_ what Shepard should be doing right now. The Reapers are planning something and I am going to get to the bottom of this."

I nodded curtly. "Of course sir. I'll update you in another three months."

I terminated the QEC call and went to talk to my team.

"Miss Lawson, everything is going smoothly." My chief scientist, Adam Caine, walked with me as we headed into the room where Charlie's body was being held. "The nanites have been properly installed and there have been no signs of rejection. We have begun reconstructing his skin." I looked down at the commander's body. There were still large burns and scabs throughout his body. I felt my hand reaching over and touching his face. I suppressed a tear that wanted to escape my eyes.

_I'll put you back just the way you were before. I know you can't here me and the fact that I'm talking to your corpse is preposterous but I just wanted to apologize for ruining everything but why choose Williams? Why her? I... I just don't get it! Damn it, why didn't you let me explain myself? We could've worked this out. _I breathed a sigh and shook my head, _I just hope we will be able to get passed this and be friends. My boss has plans for you and Shepard. You two are the only ones who can put a stop to the reaper threat. I just hope I'm not too late to fix you._

**Six months later... (9 months into Lazarus Project)**

"Sir, I think we have a problem." I rested my hands across my chest as I waited for the image of The Illusive Man to show in my QEC Chambers.

"Yes Miranda, what is it?" his face expressionless as he eyes looked up at me.

"I can't help but feel uneasy as I rebuilt the Commander's memories. I know of his distrust with Cerberus and there is no way of knowing what he will do when he discovers who rebuilt him."

The Illusive Man began to slowly pour whiskey into his glass. _Damn it this is important!_ "What are you suggesting?"

"I suggest we install a control chip. I have developed it years ago for a mission and it is completely harmless. The controls are outfitted into my omni-tool. If I install this into his brain, we can-"

"Absolutely not." He interrupted.

My expressed the look of shock. I couldn't let this happen. "But sir!"

"Miranda, we need his memories intact. If we install this chip, who know what kind of repercussions will happen. Will he lose some memories? The control chip gives us uncertainties. I want him just the way he was before the Normandy was attacked." I looked defeated. _What if he kills Cerberus? What if he kills me?_ The Illusive Man saw my freight and continued. "Miranda, I can see you are unsettled but we can't risk it." He took a drag from his glass and said, "I have faith that he will work with us and that he will trust you. If that is all, please keep up the good work."

**Nine months later... (18 months into Lazarus Project)**

"Wilson, I would ask you for the millionth time to get to work." Wilson, chief medical tech; a smart man when he wants to be. I've spoken with The Illusive Man about certain...problems I am having with him. _God he is still staring at me! Ugh! I'm surrounded by assholes. _Then there were rapid beeps and spikes coming from Charlie's monitor.

"There. On the monitor." I pointed at the beeping monitor as I grabbed my lab coat and rushed to Charlie's body. "Something is wrong." Charlie's body began convulsing and his chest rose furiously. _...My god! It's too soon!_

"He's reacting to outside stimuli, showing awareness to his surroundings." Wilson expressed the same look of shock as he observed the monitor in front of him. "My god Miranda, I think he is waking up!" _No shit, captain obvious!_ I rolled my eyes at the medic and held the Commander's arms on the bed.

"Damn it, Wilson! He's not ready yet. Give him the sedative." Charlie began shifting his body around, trying to get free from my grasp. I had forgotten how strong he was. His left arm broke free and began reaching towards me. "Charlie, don't try to move. Just lie still and try to stay calm." I comforted him as Wilson injected a syringe into the commander's bloodstream.

"Heart rate is still climbing. Brain activity is off the charts!" I looked up at the monitor and the spikes and beeping seems to beep faster. "Stats are pushing into the red zone. It's not working!" For once, Wilson looked like a complete idiot. He began running around, searching for direction...or someone to hold his hand. I would've gladly shot him in the chest if I didn't need him at this moment. I pushed him out of the way as I began typing commands into the medic terminal nearby.

"Give him another dose. NOW!" Wilson walked over to a station and injected more the sedative into a syringe. Charlie's heart-rate began to slow down, which was confirmed by the monitor by his side.

"Heart rate is dropping. Stats are falling back into normal range." Wilson and I breathed a sigh of relief as the commander's breathing began to go back to normal. I walked over to stand beside Charlie and smiled as his nose scrunched adorably before slipping into unconsciousness. "That was close. We had almost lost him."

I looked back up at the medic who went back to stare at me. I glared my eyes and snarled at him. "I told you your estimates were off. Of course you would have know that if you weren't staring at me! Run the bloody numbers again."

**Minutes before...**

**Lazarus Station - Commander Alonso**

_"Charlie what the fuck are you doing?!" Jane shouted as I pushed her into the escape pod along with joker. There was another explosion to my right and I felt myself floating into space. I managed to push the red button that would send the Normandy's pilot and my best friend to safety._

_As I floated into space, I felt another explosion behind me. The immense heat was excruciating. Suddenly, I felt extremely cold that I felt myself fighting for air. I wrestled with the dark void as I heard my oxygen tank unshackle itself to my suit._

_'Well shit!' I said to myself. 'Is this how I go out? I was able to destroy Saren and Sovereign but I get killed by a fucking oxygen tube? Ugh!' Suddenly I had no air left and then complete darkness._

I felt myself awake with such pain in my chest. I opened my eyes but the light was too bright and I forced myself to shut it quickly. _Where am I? Why is this place so white? I am dead? Am I in heaven?_

"Damn it Wilson, he's not ready yet. Give him the sedative!" I heard a woman's voice spoke above me. I opened my eyes but I still couldn't see who it was. I saw a slim figure of a woman. I lifted my arm to touch the figures face but she firmly held them down on the table.

"Where am I?" I said weakly to the figure.

"Charlie, don't try to move. Lie still and try to stay calm." The voice got a little clearer. The voice carried an Australian accent, there was no doubt about it. My vision came clearer moments later and my I felt myself fighting for air.

_Miranda?_

"Stat's are pushing into the red zone. It's not working." I heard a man's voice deep voice say a few feet away.

"Damn it, give him another dose. NOW!" _Wh-what are you talking about! Where am I?_ I suddenly felt the effect of something that was put into me. I felt calmer and a lot sleepier.

"Heart rate is dropping. Stats are falling down back into normal range." I heard sighs of relief as Miranda looked back down at me. There was that smile I fell in love with months ago...before she broke my heart. Time seemed to freeze as I looked into Miranda's steel blue eyes. A single strand fell over her eyes and I wanted to pull it back behind her ear. She always enjoyed it when I did it to her but I felt so weak and sleepy.

"Mir... Miranda..." I said weakly. My eyes felt heavy and I drifted back to sleep.

**October 29, 2185 **

**Illium - Liara's Office - Liara T'Soni - 1800 hours**

*Incoming Message*

I opened up the message and I couldn't believe my eyes. An attack of happy tears fell from my eyes as I read the message:

_Liara T'Soni_

_I did it. The commander will be alive in just a few hours. I have a few more tests I wish to do once he has awoken but I have no doubt that he will be back one-hundred percent._

_I'm sure you are aware of the human abductions that are taking place out in the Terminus Systems. The Illusive Man has been hinting that we should investigate. In the meantime, I would like you to help us find what out what the repears are doing. I have my suspicions that they are behind these attacks._

_Stay safe and remember what I told you._

_Operative Miranda Lawson_

"She did it." I echoed as I stood from my chair and looked out at the window that overlooked the trading floor. The sun was beginning to set and I began to marvel at the site. I took it as a sign for what things could come. The commander will be alive soon. _I can't wait to see him._ It's been a long two years since Feron helped me on Omega...and I still haven't found a trace of him.

_At least Shepard is still safe._ It didn't take me long before I found out the she was working with Garrus as they took slow crime syndicates on Omega. I hope that those two will find their way to help Charlie as he will no doubt be in charge investigating the colony abductions. I wish I could be out there, helping them fight in the front line. But now, I feel like I have a purpose. I will find help Charlie with whatever information he needs and I will save Feron from the Shadow Broker. I will do whatever it takes to get him back.

**Lazarus Station - QEC Chamber - Operative Miranda Lawson - 2100 hours**

"The commander's body is ready to be awoken." I said proudly as The Illusive Man stood, no doubt staring at the giant red sun. He turned around to face me and smiled.

"Miranda, you have just done the impossible. You have successfully brought back a man from the dead. I am proud of you. The commander's ship is ready for pickup at Minutemen Station. I will brief you on your first mission when you get there. But first, I would like to evaluate him on his combat. I will give you the green light and you will travel with the commander here."

"Understood sir." I said, followed by a nod. "Let's hope he cooperates."

"As long as you tell him about the attacks on the human colonies, you should have no problem convincing him to join us." He said, so sure of himself. _I have my other problems._ I added grimly to myself but nodded nonetheless. I began to disconnect the call when The Illusive Man began to interrupt. "Miranda?" I froze and looked up at him. He smiled and said. "Good job." I nodded and disconnected the call. I breathed deeply and made my way to the room where Charlie's body was transported for awakening.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's wake the commander up from his slumber."

**Lazarus Station - Commander Alonso - 2115 hours**

I woke up once more inside some sort of cryo pod. A large group of people and a large window that looked out into space was all that was in front of me. I slowly scanned the room of people and Miranda stood out in that outfit of hers. I glared my eyes at her and flared my biotics and set myself free of the restraints of my wrists and legs.

"Commander please settle down!" Miranda said through the protection of the indestructible glass that I wanted to break out of. _Settle down my ass!_

"Let me out of here and I will show you how easy I can settle down!" I snarled. _How dare she tell me what to do! Fucking cheating bitch!_

"Charlie please... I will explain everything to you if you calm down." This time she almost looked as if she was pleading.

_Damn it!_ "Fine! But only because I want to, not because you told me." Miranda rolled her eyes at me and typed something into a terminal. Moments later, the glass in front of me began to rise and I walked out of the pod. I witnessed everyone take a gasp as they looked at me in awe. "What, never seen a man before?" I asked around. I turned my gaze towards a cute redhead who simply stared at me. "Yes?" I asked as I felt myself blush.

"Huh? Oh s-sorry it's just that I was... Uhh you're naked." I arched my eyebrow at her and looked down. I chuckled as I was indeed nude in front of the large group. I looked at Miranda and gave her a playful wink.

"Well there's one person in this room who has seen it repeatedly." Miranda's body stiffened and immediately blushed. I smirked at my ex's response; I looked back at the blushing redhead gave another wink. "Something you like Miss-"

"Chambers!" She quickly responded. "Kelly Chambers."

I smiled and began walking around her. "So... Miss Chambers," I found myself growing closer to her and I began to smell her perfume. _Strawberries._ "Where am I?"

Kelly began to open her mouth but was interrupted by Miranda and her glaring eyes. "You are currently being held at a Cerberus station." I stopped. _Cerberus? Miranda is with Cerberus?_ I spun around and glared at the woman.

"What did you do to me?" I asked, demanding for answers.

"Not what we did to you, Commander but what we gave to you." Miranda replied with such calmness that my skin began to crawl. "We gave you your life back." My memories went back to the destruction of the Normandy. The explosions; the coldness of space. There was no way that this could be possible, bringing back someone from the dead that is. I saw a mirror not far from me and made my way towards it. Sure enough, there I was. The only difference is the scars on my face. They weren't...human. _Am I some sort of clone? A robot? A VI that thinks it's the old me?_ I touched the scars and they felt real. A bright red glow illuminated my face and my fingers when they got close. _I'm a fucking Christmas tree._

"You are the same man you were two years ago." Miranda spoke after a brief moment of silence. _Somehow, I don't find that reassuring._ "The scars aren't fully healed but they will...with time." I turned my head around and looked at the woman who rebuilt me. She is different from what I remember. She is still beautiful no doubt about it but there is something else there: confidence, intelligence, cunning, proud. She has just done the unthinkable.

_I'm back..._ I looked back at my own reflection. My thoughts carried to my friends from the Normandy. _Where are they now? Do they know about Cerberus rebuilding me? Did they help? Do they even care?_ Then my thought went to the woman who I love. _Ash..._ Tears flowed down my cheeks. I had hoped that she would be standing here, holding me. But the two of us have one thing in common. We both hate Cerberus to the core. If...If she found out that I have been resurrected by the same organization I have grown to hate...will she despise me as well? I shook my head. _No. That's not her. She would never hate me for this. I did nothing wrong. I will speak to her and things will go back just the way they were. Wait..._

"Two years?" _I've been dead two years?_

"The damage to your body was worse than I had expected but The Illusive Man took the time and investing everything into you. He wanted to make sure that you return as the man who helped Shepard destroy Saren and Sovereign."

"Okay, one: Why haven't you asked Shepard to help? And two: Why am I still naked?" I shouted at the last question. The women began searching for spare clothes but it was Kelly who presented me with them. I winked at her, causing her to blush once more and put on the clean uniform. I looked myself in disgust as it was a Cerberus uniform.

"Shepard has been...busy at the moment. I can't say much, I'm sorry." Miranda replied. I quick-tested my biotics and I felt a different rush coursing through me. "Ah yes. The techs here have upgraded you and installed the new L5 implants. They pack a punch."

I looked up at her with a look that was once only for her. "Any other 'upgrades'?"

Miranda rolled her eyes and impatiently leaned on her hip. _God, I love it when she does that. _"If you're trying to make me blush, it's not going to work."

I held up my hands and laughed. "Alright. I'm sure you are aware of my distrust in Cerberus?" Miranda nodded. "Well I still don't and frankly, I don't think I ever will but you guys must have brought me back for something."

Miranda nodded once more and gestured me to follow her. I did -because I chose to of course - and was guided to a large room that looked like the CIC of the Normandy. In the center of the room lied a large, circular table with the galaxy map. Surrounding the table were guardrails, terminals and technicians working. Miranda and I stood beside one another and looked at the galaxy map.

"We have been getting reports for the last six months that human colonies are being attacked. We don't know who or what they are. We keep sending patrols to the colonies but end up empty handed. The colonies are empty and there are no signs of fighting. They just...disappear." I looked at the map as several locations in the Terminus Systems began blinking red.

"So I'm here to investigate." I turned to Miranda once more who simply nodded. "Well if we are going to go on a goose chase, we are going to need a fast ship and a crew capable of flying that ship."

"Of course but I would like to run some tests before we get to that."

I arched my brows and smirked at the woman. "Any of those tests in," I inched closer and whispered in her ear, "The bedroom?" I finished it off with a tender bite on her ear and Miranda flinched away. Miranda's cheeks began to burn and I laughed as I have won.

_Oh this is going to be fun!_

**November 1, 2185**

**Lazarus Station - Miranda's Quarters - Operative Miranda Lawson - 0400 hours**

_Why did I have to bring him back! _I clenched my fists as I lay on my bed. Sleeping has been difficult with the Commander back in my life. He is nothing but trouble and keeps on provoking me. _Ugh! He's a bloody menace!_ _I can't believe I ever fell for the man._ At the very least I have been taking out my aggression at him with the sparring sessions that past few days. It's been supervised of course but I managed to land a few good blows to teach him a lesson or two.

_"Come on sweetheart. Hit me with your best shot." Charlie twirled his bamboo stick before standing in a defense position._

_'You ass.' I growled at him as I stood up from the mat. "Do NOT call me that."_

_Charlie laughed. "Aww did I hurt your feelings princess?" Charlie's smirk was already getting on my last nerves._

_"Ready?" The referee asked the two of us._

_"Ready!" Charlie and I said in unison._

_The referee clapped his hands together. "Fight!"_

_Charlie and I danced around in a circle, waiting for either of us to spring first. I won't let him win again._

_"Come on sweetheart. Daddy is getting impatient." Charlie's lips turned into a lopsided grin and I have reached my limit. The rules have been discussed before the match started. No biotics but at this point, I didn't care. I threw my bamboo stick to the ground and flared my biotics and lifted him in the air. He may have gotten his implants upgraded by I was still stronger than him. I gave my own smirk and slammed him down on the mat bellow. Charlie groaned on impact and I kicked him in the face which knocked him out cold. I smiled triumphantly and walked out the gym with my head held high. _

"Miranda?" Charlie's voice filled the room as he stood by my door.

_When... how did he get in here?_ "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He said softly. "You mind?" He pointed at the edge of the bed. I shook my head and he proceeded to sit down. I sat up on my bed and we looked into each other's eyes. His hazel eyes were filled with lust but he didn't make a move. He opened his mouth, as if wanting to say something but he froze. I looked at the rest of him...his glowing scars mostly, they seemed to be getting worse. I wanted to touch him but what we had was so long ago. I know he doesn't feel the same about me as he used to.

"I wanted to know when are we done with the training." He said after an uncomfortable shared silence. Knowing and spending two years rebuilding him, this wasn't the question he wanted to ask. I looked down and frowned as he looked like regretting to ask.

"I would have to send The Illusive Man my reports. Only he would know."

"Who is he?" he asked as he massaged his bruised cheek.

I sighed as I have tried to ask myself the same question time and time again. "I honestly do not know. All I know is that he gave me a purpose and that-"

"You trust him that much and you don't even know who he is?" Charlie interrupted.

I shook my head. "It's not that simple." _It hardly ever is._ "Look, I don't expect you to agree with me or to trust me but don't question my loyalty to him or to Cerberus. He gives me my resources and I do them and I have been successful because he has faith in me and my talents. I have sacrificed everything to get where I am today."

"Talents." He echoed with a hint of disgust. "The same talents you used on me. To think that you could ever fall for me." Charlie chuckle while I frowned. "What a fucking fool I was." I didn't think that those words could hurt me more than they just did. I wish I could prove him wrong. That my feelings for him were and _are_ real but my reputation would be tarnished if I advanced my interests in him once more. "I hope that asshole was a good la-" _Oh I've had it!_ I pushed myself off the headboard and slapped him hard across his face.

"I won't sit here and take your bloody insults. Get out."

Charlie stood up from the bed and made his way out. "Let me know when your _boss_ is ready to see me. Otherwise, don't talk to me."

* * *

**Not even a few days and Charlie and Miri are already at each other's throats! :p**

**Hello everyone by the way. So...I got sick and that threw my scheduled plans out the window but I managed to write a chapter while I laid on my bed. I really enjoyed writing Charlie and Miranda's conversation in this chapter and I can't wait for them to board the SR-2 and start their journey together.**

**Kelly's involvement in this story and the next will be to strictly piss Miranda off. No romance between Charlie and Kelly.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Follow or subscribe to this story and me for future stories that I have planned for in the future :)**

**See you guys next time!**


	4. New Beginnings

**This is the final chapter of the tie-in.**

**Death, forgiveness and a new ship awaits!**

**See you on the other side.**

* * *

****New Beginnings

**November 1, 2185**

**Lazarus Station - Commander Alonso - 0600 hours**

I can't sleep. Not after my foolishness from two hours ago. I just want this to be over. As I sat in the dining hall, having breakfast, I see a familiar face making her way towards me.

"Hey Charlie." _Fuck you're with Cerberus too?_ I banged my head on the table in disbelief. Of all people that I would've never suspect to be a Cerberus terrorist...

"Amanda." I said coldly as she cautiously sat beside me. I scooted away from her, wanting to be left alone.

"Don't brush me off Charlie. I'm sorry I never told you but-"

"Yeah well you should have." I looked away. "I trusted you!"

"And you still can!" the young engineer pleaded as she touched my arm. "My friendship with you was and still is real. Not all of Cerberus is bad you know."

"That's not what I have seen. Hell, you know about it! Why are you still with them?"

"I wasn't always with them Charlie. After you...died, I quit everything. I went to Earth and tried to build a new life for myself. Then Miranda came to me and said that she was rebuilding you. I didn't believe her at first but she wanted my help and I rejoined Cerberus just so I could see you again. I lost my best and only good friend two years ago. I...I couldn't let you go." Amanda began to cry and I reached out to her and held her in my arms. It felt so wrong but I knew that she was telling the truth. "And here I am. I'm with you till the end."

We held each other for some time. Neither of us wanted to let each other go. I found a new respect for her. Our friendship felt like it was getting stronger. _Maybe they weren't all bad after all._

Then, I saw him. Walking and talking with another officer. I gently pulled Amanda away and got up and walked after them.

"Where are you going?" Amanda said behind me but I didn't answer back. "Charlie wait!" Amanda's voice seemed to follow me down the long halls but I didn't listen. I was on overdrive and my eyes were set on the man who ruined everything. The dark skinned man never saw me coming. I flared my biotics and placed him in stasis bubble.

"Hello, Jacob." I circled around him with a lurking smile on my face. "It's nice to see you again. It's a shame that your life will be cut short, we could have been buddies. I hope that The Illusive Man does the same to you as he did to me. Oh wait...you're not important." I dropped the stasis and threw him across the room. "I'm going to enjoy this." Cerberus security began making their way towards me. Within seconds I was surrounded by armed guards.

"Commander stand down!" Miranda voice flooded the room. I looked around but she was nowhere in sight.

"What are you going to do Miranda, kill me? I don't think so. I am your science project after all. I am no good to you dead." I slowly inched to Jacob's body and picked him up by his collar. "Him on the other hand, he will experience death first-hand." I lifted him on more and slammed him through the dining hall window, shattering the glass.

"Charlie stop, this isn't you." Miranda pleaded.

"You are wrong sweetheart. This is me after I found you with him. This is who I am now. Jacob will die a slow and painful death." I looked out at the large window that looked out into space. A grin formed on my lips as I thought the perfect way for him to die. The moment was cut short as I felt a fist land on my cheek. Jacob stood on his feet and hit me with biotics of his own. I laughed at his attacks as they felt like tingles. "Your biotics suck! Shame you won't receive any future training." I flared my biotics once more and biotically charged him, sending him flying at high velocity towards the opposite side of the hall.

"You know," I began, "dyeing out in space isn't the nicest feeling in the world. You feel like you are being sucked out of all the oxygen. Your head feels like its going to explode. There is nobody out there to hear you scream for help. Nobody will or could save you." I dragged Jacob's unconscious body towards the dining hall's trash disposal unit. I shoved him inside and smiled as his body fit perfectly.

"Charlie no..." Miranda's sobs could be heard through the comms as Amanda stood in shock.

"I've always pictured this in my head and I never thought it would be this easy." I laughed maniacally. "Let me know how it feels and we will compare notes sometime." I pushed the button and Jacob's body was sucked out into space. I went to the nearest window and looked on as Jacob's body drifted in space. I smiled as his body got smaller and smaller. _The pain is finally over. I can now do my work in piece._

"That ladies and gentlemen," I spun around enthusiastically and made my way towards my quarters, "is how you take out the trash."

**Minutes later...**

Miranda stormed into my quarters, expressing the look of anger and shock. "How could you?" she yelled.

I spun around in my chair, not even acknowledging Miranda's feelings. "How could I what?" I smirked.

"You...you just killed him! I- you changed."

"Finally figured it out did you? Everyone on the original Normandy seemed to notice it the moment you cheated on me. I seemed to have gotten...better once it happened. Even in bed, shame you chose him...but I'm sure you are already aware of that." I hacked into Miranda's system and showed her footage that she had hidden in her disk drives. "You must have gotten so lonely." I said with a pout. Miranda pulled her hand back to slap me but I grabbed her hand before her hand connected. I stood and smirked at the woman in front of me. "Tsk tsk, you shouldn't let anger get the best of you _sweetheart_."

"I said to NOT call me that." Her steel blue eyes glared at mine. I couldn't help having a smile on my face.

"Better get used to it. The Illusive Man wants us to head towards Minutemen Station to pick up my shiny new ship." Miranda's eyes widened and began to speak but I stopped her. "I just got a message from him. Apparently, he saw the whole thing. So pack your things, we are leaving in an hour." I stood up and walked towards my comm terminal. "Amanda, Kelly, could I see you in my quarters please." I looked up at Miranda who only looked at me. "Now if you could leave me alone, I would appreciate it."

**November 2, 2185**

**Minutement Station - Commander Alonso - 0100 hours**

"The Illusive Man is expecting you." A tall, scruffy looking man said as he guarded the door behind him. He stepped aside and I nodded. _I get to meet this Illusive bastard once and for all. I should probably thank him before I kill him._

I walked down a flight of stairs towards an empty room. A blue and circular light hummed in the center as I made my way towards it. The doors behind me began to slowly close and I began to look around nervously for some sort of trap. As the door closed with a thump, orange lights erupted from the floor bellow. Seconds later, I was being shown an image of a large mirrored room with a single man sitting on a chair, watching me. Behind him was a large orange mass with traces of blue on the mass' horizon. I dazzled at it before drawing my attention at the man who simply started at me. He poured something in his glass and lighted a cigar. _A drinker and a smoker. Looks like his bad habits will do the job for me._ We exchanged smiles briefly until I noticed his eyes. The strange but familiar blue cebernetic-like eyes with three blue dots that formed a triangle. I watched him with great interest as he placed his cigar on his lips, only to exhale shortly after, standing up as he did so.

"Commander Alonso." He said as he turned around.

"Illusive Man," I frowned. "I was hoping we would be meeting face to face."

"A necessary precaution I'm afraid. Not unusual for people who know what you and I know." He turned mid-sentence and smiled.

I winced my eyes at him as he sat in his 'throne' and grab his glass. "And what is that exactly?"

After emptying the glass he began refilling his glass. "That the universe is more fragile than we'd like to think. That one duo, one very specific duo, might be all that stands between humanity and the greatest threat in existance."

Suddenly it all made sense to me. Jane and me; we are that duo. We managed to take down one threat. Shepard couldn't do this without me and Cerberus did everything to bring me back. "The Reapers."

The Illusive Man shifted in his seat, sitting proudly. "Glad to see that your memories are still intact. How are you feeling?"

_What is this? Are we going to build a fire and start singing songs? _"Cut the crap TIM. You have to earn my respect to ask those questions."

The Illusive Man grinded his teeth as his new nickname but settled down instantly. "You and I are on the same team. We just have different methods. We're at war," he put out his cigar and stood up from his chair and made his way towards me. "Nobody wants to admit it but humanity is under attack. I'm sure Miss Lawson has told you the basics." I nodded and he continued. "While you were sleeping, entire colonies have disappeared; human colonies. We believe someone is working with the reapers just like Saren worked with Sovereign."

"Fighting a war doesn't seem like Cerberus," I crossed my arms. "Why are _you_ involved?"

TIM smiled and turned around, walking closer to the giant mass in front of me. "Cerberus is commited to the advancement and preservation of humanity. If the Reapers are targeting humans, trying to wipe us out, _we_ will stop them. The Alliance suffered heavy losses during the attack on the Citadel. They are rebuilding but they won't waste resources trying to send small fleets to investigate. The politicians blame it on slavers and pirates because the abductions are random and happen in remote locations."

"I don't understand...Sovereign was trying to harvest all life, it didn't attack one single species. Why would they attack a few human colonies?"

"Hundreds of thousands of colonists have vanished. I would consider that 'harvesting'. I don't know why they would suddenly target humans. Maybe you and Shepard got their attention when you killed one of them."

"Alright so what do you need me to do?" I uncrossed my arms as TIM sat one his chair.

"Your ship is in docking bay twenty-seven. I'm sending you to Freedom's Progress, the latest colony to be abducted. Find what you can and any evidence that will help us find the truth. Miranda and Miss Strurridge will accompany you."

"Amanda?" I arched my brows. "Is she even trained for active duty?"

"She is one of our best tacticians and engineers, she might surprise you." I nodded and I began to disconnect the call. "Oh commander, I found a pilot for your ship. I hear he is one of the best. You can thank me later."

I hear slow footsteps coming from behind the door I came in. The doors slowly opened and behind it was a familiar face. One of the last people I saw alive before I died.

"Hey Commander! Just like old times huh?" I smiled at Joker and made my way towards him.

"Joker!" I stretched my arms and gave him a hug.

"Bones! Fragile!" Joker groaned and I released him.

"God I can't believe its you." Joker and I made our way up the stairs.

"Yeah well look who's talking. I mean why did you do that?"

"Look Joker I..." I looked at the man's eyes and saw hurt. _He must have taken it hard._ "Next time, I'll be sure to let you push the big red button then we'll call it even." I mustered a smile and Joker simply rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha... After you died, everything just fell apart. The council dismissed any reaper claim and Shepard disappeared. I don't-"

"Whoa hang on a minute." I placed a hand on Joker's shoulders, making him stop. "What do you mean Jane disappeared."

"She broke down during your...funeral and she had some sort of argument with Liara. Months later, she returned to work but then disappeared." _Jane... I'm so sorry._

"I see... what happened next?"

"Well the Alliance grounded me and it wasn't til later when I got offered a job a Cerberus. They let me fly... then there's this." Joker stopped to look out a window. The large room on the other side was dark. Within seconds, lights began to shine the large room that began to slowly our brand new ship. I first saw the letters "SR2" with an all-familiar hull. It was double the size of the ship I had recently served on. It looked like the Normandy with a Cerberus paint job. _I could deal with that. Hope my quarters are nicer._

"It's good to be back home. Isn't it?" Joker asked as he marveled at the ship.

I looked at him and smiled. "I guess we'll have to give her a name."

**Minutemen Station Docking Bay - Operative Miranda Lawson - 0100 hours**

The shuttle ride to the station was silent between the Commander and me. Engineer Sturridge and Miss Chambers tagged along for whatever reason. I couldn't look at him for what he did to Jacob. Part of me thinks that he deserved it. Charlie and I we starting to get along; I enjoyed his company when he was on break but then Jacob arrived and ruined everything. I was the first one to get out of the shuttle and made my way to see that the commander's new ship, the SSV Normandy SR-2, was ready for take-off. It kept me busy and as a result, kept the commander out of my head. Most of the crew on board the ship had been accounted for.

The commander's new quarters have been moved to the first floor. As I pressed the button that would take me to his cabin, I couldn't help but feel my stomach turn inside out. The cabin had an aquarium for a wall; certainly the first on any frigate. I looked at the large bed on the far side of the room and I couldn't help but run my hands along the edge. The images burned into my head as I pictured myself naked with Charlie. The one man I found myself to be comfortable with. I looked up to one of the hidden cameras on the ceiling. My fantasy wouldn't come true even if I tried. This mission we are about to embark would be more important that some woman's feelings for a man. A man that would help guide the galaxy to salvation. A man that is indeed human and not some glorified god.

"Operative Lawson?" A blue orb sat on the entrance of the cabin as a woman's synthesized voice filled the room.

"Yes EDI, what is it?"

"The Commander and Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau are onboard."

"Thank you EDI."

"Logging you out, Miss Lawson." I sighed as I took one last look at the cabin. _I hope you will learn to trust me. _I made a weak smile before entering the elevator and punching floor two to the CIC.

**SSV Normandy SR-2 - Bridge - Commander Alonso - 0200 hours**

_God this is my ship?_ I marveled as I looked around. The inside of the Normandy looks familiar but different. Then my smile disappeared as I saw Miranda walk towards me. _Moment ruined._

"Welcome aboard the new Normandy, Commander."

"Thank you, we will be undocking shortly. We have our orders: Head to Freedom's Progress and investigate the recent colony abductions."

"There have been no reports coming from the colony. We can assume that there is no life left on the settlement." A woman's voice echoed through the CIC. I looked around but didn't find the voice's origin.

"I am the Normandy's Artificial Intelligence." The voice sounded closer and I turned around and a blue orb appeared near one of the terminals. "The crew like to refer to me as EDI." _Oh boy...Joker will love this._

"Helmsmen are happy when somebody takes control of their ship. Especially Joker."

"I do not helm the ship. Mister Moreau's talents will not go to waste." EDI's voice sounded calculated and very direct. "In combat, I operate the electronic warfare and cyber-warfare suites. Beyond that, I cannot interfere with the ship's systems. I observe and offer analysis and advice. Nothing more."

"Well, I think that will come in handy." I nodded at the AI and she disappeared.

"The Normandy has a full crew and is awaiting your orders." Miranda piped in.

"Final preperations are complete Commander." Joker reported in. "We are ready to go whenever you are.

"I will return to my post. Come find me in my office when you have questions." Miranda snarled before walking towards the Normandy. I smirked as I watched her sway her hips. I shook my head and walked towards the galaxy map and found Kelly standing near a terminal.

"Oh! Hello Commander." Kelly blushed as I approached. "The Illusive Man has put me in charge as your administrative assistant."

"I see." I couldnt help but smile. "I trust that you will keep in line Miss Chambers?" I added with a wink.

"O-of course and I must say, it's an honor to work with you." Kelly smiled before she turned back to her terminal.

I stepped up to the galaxy map and observed the various systems in our galaxy. _This is my ship._ I said to myself. _I am now responsible for their lives. I will do my best to protect them and make them feel at home, no matter the organization._ I grabbed onto the railing as I lifted my head to see my crew work around the CIC. I pushed myself off and pressed the comms channel to speak to my helmsmen.

"Joker, take us out."

* * *

**And with that I want to thank those that have read this story and showed me some love through reviews, subscribing to me/story and/or following this story or myself.**

**The next story will start off right where we left of in this story.**

**Shep's and Garrus' plot will be resumed in the following story so be sure to follow me if you want to find out how everything unfolds (will probably have one or two chapters just for them)**

**I will be without internet as I will travel back home but hopefully I will have time to write while I'm in my hotel room.**

**See you guys later.**


End file.
